


Step Into My Parlor

by SashaDevore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Will you walk into my parlor?’ said the spider to the fly,” Widowmaker mumbled to herself, focusing her sniping rifle on her next target; a CEO of a company that gave supplies to members of Overwatch. “'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy.’”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no!” Came a cry from behind as Tracer began to shoot at the hanging woman. “For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into My Parlor

It was a day after Tracer's ninth mission for the second Overwatch finalized, and Tracer was not only happy, but also proud of herself. She was able to take down thirty automatons on her own without getting any substantial damage, after all. And, as per usual for Lena Oxton, she was already on the search for another mission. Her first target was Winston, who was in his lab at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. 

"What's up, buddy?" Tracer happily questioned her friend and coworker Winston, quickly skipping over to the hunched-over gorilla who sat at his computer. "Got any new missions to work on? Ooh, I see that you are just so excitedly _typing away_ at your computer. Something about..." She squinted at the screen in fake interest, and recognized pictures of omnics and a shadowed figure. "Oh, luv, is there a problem? A... _mission_? For me?"

Winston grumbled in response, huffing a bit before turning to her. "Tracer," he greeted with a nod before declaring with the grandest and most formal of tones, "we have a breach. Talon's primary employee, Widowmaker- ah... thank you, Athena." Athena had courteously pulled up a profile of Widowmaker onto the screen, including her photo and various information that the system had on her. Winston glanced at it with distaste and Tracer stared at it in surprise and interest.

"Widowmaker... that is her name?" she mumbled to herself, musing over the name and how it sounded on her tongue. She liked it. It was very fitting for the woman that Tracer knew of her to be from their first and only meeting of that time.

"Yes, yes, anyway..." Winston reinstated his grand tone quickly as he readjusted his glasses, turning his attention back to Tracer, "Widowmaker is back in business, and sources suggest she is going after our main materials supplier's CEO. His name is John Smith."

"And he is very boring already," Tracer sighed, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips in a disapproving stance. How could his parents not give him a more original name? "So, what's the job, Winston?" She asked, moving her hands to rest against her guns to show her eagerness to get back into business to Winston. "Do I get to kick some bad guys?" With the amount of missions she's had so far, she knew that there were plenty of bad guys left for her to beat.

"You are going to go make sure that Widowmaker doesn't assassinate Mr. Smith," Winston told her frankly, readjusting his glasses once more to seem more serious. "And if you are perhaps able to place her out of commission... that would also be good. We do not need her likes around when we have this war on our doorstep."

"You got it, buddy!" Tracer nodded with a grin to Winston, giving her feet a kick start towards speeding away. Winston nodded back with a small smile and turned back to his computer, continuing to type up his reports for his databases.

* * *

 "It is time to get ready," Widowmaker mumbled a reminder to herself, placing the book about subtlety and sneaking aside and standing from the loveseat she fully occupied. She quietly walked past her coworkers at Talon base, hoping that they wouldn't notice her; however, luck wasn't on her side.

"Amélie!" Widowmaker ignored the woman who called out to her, instead choosing to continue on her way to the bathroom. She winced slightly in annoyance as she heard another shout cry out, " _Amélie_!" She continued on, the back of her mind knowing that she should be angry at that moment but was unable to surface the human emotion. "AMÉLIE!" The voice shouted out to her in distasteful annoyance, and Widowmaker turned slowly to the woman who attempted to get her attention.

"Je suis désolée, are you trying to speak to me?" She asked curtly, propping her right hand on her hip. "I do not know any...  _Amélie_." She turned away once more, walking away with satisfied energy to her steps before the voice cut her off once more.

"Oh, right, your name is Widowmaker, isn't it?" The woman sneered. "You're so special, aren't you? Get your own little nickname, unlike the rest of us. Makes you so much better than us, doesn't it?" The woman stared at Widowmaker with a smirk and crossed arms, awaiting a bad retort.

"If you had better aim," Widowmaker spoke over her shoulder, relaxedly placing her gun on the opposite shoulder, "I might not have reason to agree that I am better than you. But as situation presents, I do." Widowmaker turned her head back to where she was heading, holding her gun with both hands in her standard stance as to seem threatening to the woman who watched her. "I have a mission. _Au revoir_." She entered the only restroom at their base, locking the door behind her to not be intruded on.

"Now," she mumbled to herself with a smile, "perhaps some mascara, and lip gloss..."

* * *

"Hair, eyeliner, mascara..." Tracer mumbled to herself as she applied a small amount of blush to her cheeks. She was meeting Widowmaker again! She had to be prepared, which meant she had to turn back from her way to where the CEO was to the closest house she could find and get her makeup game up. As she gelled up her hair, she could hear a call from outside the bathroom door and shouted nonsensical phrases back.

"Traceeer!" The voice from outside the wall whined impatiently. Tracer recognized it as Hana, along with the sounds of the video game she was playing on her tablet. "Tracer, you're taking too long! I have to get ready for my stream which starts in twenty minutes! And if you don't remember," Hana tried to remind Tracer while Tracer rolled her eyes, "I gave you the restroom to get ready for... whatever you're getting ready for, anticipating the fact that you wouldn't take _forty five minutes_ in it!"

"Luv, I can't hear what you're anticipating when you don't say it," Tracer chuckled slightly at Hana as she checked if the gel on her hair was okay.

"Wh-whatever!" Tracer knew that Hana was burning up with a blush outside at the reminder of human abilities and restrictions. "Just... get out of there! What are you even going out for?"

"It's date night, luv!" Tracer grinned widely as she opened the door, twirling the girl before speeding away to the front of the house. Hana stood at the doorway of the bathroom in shock and confusion. "Date night?" She mumbled to herself, her face contorting into pure confusion, before shrugging and taking her turn to get ready.

* * *

Widowmaker stepped silently and carefully on the rooftops, the night sky camouflaging her unwelcome presence. Once she spotted the company building of the Wares Shop, her weapon was unsheathed from its position on her shoulder and aimed towards the windows of the buildings. She zoomed in on her scope, preparing for the mission to be a one shot kill; however, as she realized when she searched the whole floor for the man, it wouldn't be as simple as she had hoped.

She looked around at the roof of the building she had crouched on, trying to decide where it would be best to hang from. After surveying the surrounding windows and how well she would be able to see the floors from certain angles, she threw her grappling hook down, wrapping the spool around her leg as she launched herself off of the edge. Her descent slowed as she neared the position she wanted, aiming once again to see if she could spot the man she was sent for.

After many moments of intense searching and readjusting position, she triumphantly spotted him. She smiled, narrowing the search. “‘Will you walk into my parlor?’ said the spider to the fly,” Widowmaker mumbled to herself, nearing the end of her zooming onto the CEO's head. “'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy.’”

"Oh, no, no, no!" Came a familiar cry from above as shots rained down on the hanging woman. "For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again!"

Widowmaker looked up in surprise, widening her eyes as she unlatched her grappling hook from below Tracer's feet. She quickly ejected the grappling hook from her arm once more, crashing it through the window and taking herself with it. She turned to look behind her to confirm her suspicions of who it was, and smiled once she saw Tracer. "Bonjour, Lena," she greeted as she latched her grappling hook at the roof. As she quickly ascended, she called to her, "Is it not too late for you to be out and about?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tracer questioned after her, having taken offense. She wasn't too young to be working for Overwatch! Hana was only 19 years old, after all; she was almost half a decade older! Besides, Widowmaker couldn't be much older than Tracer was. "How do you know my name, anyway?"

Widowmaker laughed, aiming her rifle at the speeding girl as closely as Tracer's blinking allowed her. "I did research," she informed her. "Having been in Overwatch, you aren't hard to find." She blinked in surprise when she suddenly couldn't find Tracer again.

"Awwh," Tracer giggled softly from Widowmaker's shoulder, "you care enough about me to do research?" Tracer quickly evaded a gun to the face by blinking behind and to the side while defending herself with her guns. "You like me that much?"

"It is very incroyable," Widowmaker rolled her eyes, unleashing a hail of bullet fire from her machine gun at the Tracer. "However, I wasn't the one who started this fight," she reminded the girl which had disappeared behind the blue of the blinks. "You must be so attached to me that you come searching for me." She grumbled to herself as she attempted to find Tracer once more. She could see no more blue, so either Tracer ran away or she is just out of sight.

"Winston gave me a mission," Tracer's voice came from above, as well as her gun shots. Widowmaker threw her grappling hook across the hallway, sending herself sailing away from Tracer's line of fire. "And if I am given a mission," she shouted, blinking after her, "I do it!"

Tracer looked around in surprise for an instant before her body plummeted into water. She coughed and wheezed once she surfaced, looking around to see why there was a large pool in the middle of nowhere. "Oh," she realized as she was faced with a very big sign that said 'Swimming Room', "this is a pool area." She looked around for a sign of Widowmaker and, with a large sense of panic, quickly recalled out of the pool as striking pain erupted from her foot before it disappeared in an instant. She shook her head to release some of the water from her hair, watching in disbelief as Widowmaker slowly raised to the surface. "Why?" She mumbled at her, raising her shoulders questioningly.

Widowmaker chuckled and shot her grappling hook into a window a level above, waving as she raised herself to the next level. She had hoped that the chronal accelerator would die underwater, but it didn't seem like luck was ever going to be on her side that day.

Tracer grumbled quietly as she turned around, exiting the way she entered to quickly get to Widowmaker's position. She was so glad that Winston made her chronal accelerator waterproof.

* * *

Widowmaker quickly returned to her position from before; better, though, because she was now inside. She raised the window that separated her from her target as she activated her Infra-sight. She searched for the CEO once more... however, there was no one in the building other than janitors and lower-wage workers.

 _Darn it_ , she cursed to herself, _they're closed and gone home_. Why didn't her sources give her the CEO's address? She turned back as she deactivated her helmet, finding herself face to face with Tracer. "Looks like the party is-" she began like the other time, hoping that Lena would freak out and think that the CEO was dead and leave her. However, she was met with a swift punch in the face and darkness.

Tracer watched Widowmaker crumple to the ground in surprise. _Wow,_ she congratulated herself, _you have a lot of strength_. Then she finally realized that Widowmaker is knocked out at her feet, and that she had begun speaking about a party. Is the CEO dead? Tracer looked down at her phone and found the signal of the CEO's location to be far away from the building opposite them. Therefore, Widowmaker was either lying, or someone took the tracker from him. As she nervously gathering Widowmaker into her arms, Tracer dialed Winston.

"Hey, Winston, is that you? Well, I do not believe that Mr. Smith is dead, and I, ah... have a knocked out Widowmaker in my arms. What do I do?" She stared down at Widowmaker's face apologetically while studying the woman's features. She looked very beautiful when peaceful. Other than the black eye, of course.

She couldn't just leave her here. Even if Winston told her to, Widowmaker couldn't be disgraced in that way! Of course, Tracer didn't really know why she thought that Widowmaker shouldn't be disgraced, but she knew that she couldn't be. She had to think up a plan, and fast.

It was a good thing that fast was Lena Oxton's specialty.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem partly recited by the two is 'The Spider and the Fly'. Request from my best friend.
> 
> Follow @sashadevore on Tumblr to request short stories (around 500 words) about almost anything you like, to keep track of my stories, or to interact with the writer! Check the rules on the Tumblr page first if you want to request.


End file.
